Luna de Papel
by Cruz.Melbourne
Summary: borre la historia por error! XD la subo de nuevo. con partes nuevas! Reviews?please! Bella y Edward, junto con los demás se ven envueltos en un viaje lleno de códigos para encontar un tesoro perdido en el fin del mundo.


**mismo cap!! solo que le agregué una parte que me olvide en el otro!!**

**los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. la historia es mía.**

**grax a ****Bunny1986 **

**peritha12**

**christti**

**y ****Hermione-Malfoy35**

**que me dejaron reviews antes de borrar la historiaXD**

* * *

**Capítulo uno:**

**Podrías ser tú **

**Si alguna vez hubiera reparado en que tú existes, si hubiera pensado un minuto en tú personalidad, seguramente hubiera detenido el tiempo para apreciarte…**

Una noche húmeda y silenciosa se alza sobre la ciudad de Londres.

En uno de los burdeles más caros del país, unos hombres juegan a las cartas.

-y dime… Benjamín… ¿Cuándo piensas casarte?- dijo uno de ellos cuando robaba una carta. _La suerte esta de mi_ _lado_ pensó al ver su mano "**Escalera real"**

-no lo se querido amigo… prefiero ser libre mientras viajo en barco… ya sabes… un amor en cada puerto- contesto el aludido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía veintisiete años y mucho tiempo de sobra ahora que estaba de vacaciones, podría disfrutar de cualquier mujer que el quisiera. Era apuesto, de ojos grises, cabello corto al ráz de la cabeza y una sonrisa seductora, además claro, de una gran fortuna y mujeres por doquier. No necesitaba más.

-cuando quieras darte cuenta, serás un viejo decrépito amigo…-

-no me molesta eso… de todas formas podría casarme con cualquier jovencita de sociedad. Con el dinero que tengo…- se rió.

-¿Quién se casaría contigo amigo?-expuso su mano- gané… de vuelta-

-¿Qué? OH rayos Edward… te juego otra vez-

-como quieras…- contesto simplemente.

-¿y tu? ¿Por qué tanto apuro en casarme, que hay de ti?- dijo Benjamín mientras repartía las cartas.

-quiero casarme… antes de cumplir los veinticuatro si fuera posible…- miró sus cartas e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿veinticuatro? Para ello faltan ocho meses, amigo…- Benjamín robó una carta.

-lo se- Edward también robó.

-realmente no entiendo tu fanatismo por el matrimonio-

-creo que soy un hombre al que le gusta estar atado a alguien-

-nunca te entenderé… enserio Edward, podrías disfrutar de cualquier mujer y tú solo quieres a una. A propósito… ¿ya tienes una?-

-si…-

-cuenta de una vez…-

-no recuerdo su nombre… pero conozco a su familia… hace once años que no la veo… éramos amigos en la infancia-

-¿y si es fea? Dios deberías verla primero. Acabas de llegar de la guerra amigo, disfruta un poco antes…-

-es que no quiero hacerlo. Quiero casarme. Formar una familia-

-¿y como se llama su familia? Tal vez la conozca.- pregunto cuando tomaba su cerveza.

-Swan- contesto Edward cuando robó otra carta. Su amigo se ahogo con la cerveza y luego la escupió a un lado de la mesa. Edward se sorprendió por la acción -¿la conoces?-

-¿conocerla? ¿Amigo hablas de la tigresa Swan? ¿Isabella Swan?-

-su nombre era Isabella…-dijo para si mismo- ¿tigresa? No me digas que es una mujer fácil…- se alarmó.

-la tigresa Swan- dijo un hombre de otra mesa- esa muchacha ha tenido un centenar de pretendientes, pero no ha aceptado a ninguno.-

-¿los rechazó a todos?- Edward cada vez estaba más confuso._ ¿Una mujer que rechace el matrimonio?_ pensó.

-así es…- dijo el hombre, bebió un poco de cerveza- y mira que la mayoría de ellos eran hombres jóvenes, que no pasaban los veintisiete, apuestos y de gran posición social.-

Edward se sentía eufórico. El que haya tenido pretendientes significaba que era hermosa, y que los haya rechazado quería decir que el tenía una oportunidad. De repente quería saber más de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, pero la recordaba como alguien dulce, era su amiga, y si todo salía bien, pronto sería su mujer.

-¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó- ¿es bonita?

-¿bonita?- el hombre rió- ¡es hermosa!, tiene diecinueve años, su cabello es largo y oscuro, su figura es escultural y su sonrisa devastadora. Y por si fuera poco, sabe de política, toca el violín y el piano con gran maestría, es elocuente al hablar y baila muy bien… ¡también monta a caballo perfectamente!- Edward deseaba llegar a la casa de sus padres lo más rápido posible, que ellos hablarán con la familia Swan y poder verla de vuelta.

-una mujer que se parezca a un hombre no es atractivo para mí- dijo Benjamín. Si bien en estos tiempos era común que una mujer supiera bordar, tuviera conocimientos básicos de estudio y cuidara a los hijos, el prefería una mujer culta, que respondiera a sus preguntas con decisión y discutiera las cosas que le molestaban. Quería una compañera, no una niñera.

-para mí lo es amigo… debo irme- se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta- mañana iré con mi familia a verla-

-suerte con la Tigresa, amigo- se rió y salió del lugar.

Las calles estaban oscuras, decidió ir por uno de los callejones. Un atajo hacía su casa. Pero de pronto escuchó un sonido. Un golpe sordo y luego un grito femenino. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el lugar. Allí, una mujer de clase baja se hallaba en el suelo. Tenía su brazo lastimado y un hombre se encaminaba riendo hacia ella.

-lo disfrutaras mujerzuela- la mujer lloraba. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una espada pasó a su lado y se clavó en el suelo. A los pies del hombre.

-¿Qué demoni…?- este, no completo la frase, ya que una persona había llegado frente a el y con sus piernas lo golpeó en su estómago. La persona tenía su rostro cubierto por un pañuelo rojo que le cubría la nariz y boca. Sin embargo, se notaba que era una mujer.

Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas botas largas hasta sus muslos de color negro. Llevaba unas calzas muy cortas negras, una camisa blanca junto con un corsé rojo y negro, que enmarcaba su esbelta figura. En su cadera, llevaba dos cinturones, cada uno con una espada. Esta se acercó a la mujer, ignorando la presencia de Edward.

-¿se encuentra bien?- le tendió una mano.

-s-si… gracias- acepto el gesto.

-venga… mi amiga le curará su brazo- la mujer enmascarada no noto cuando en hombre se levantó y tomo la espada que estaba clavada en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella para atacarla. La mujer herida lo noto.

-¡cuidado!- la enmascarada volteó, preparada para sacar su otra espada. Recibió el golpe del hombre, lo freno con su espada. El hombre levantó su pierna derecha y la golpeó en el estómago. Ella cayó al suelo, el atacante se abalanzó hacia ella, pero Edward disparó con su arma al abdomen del hombre, que cayó al suelo sin vida.

Allí fue cuando Edward vio los ojos de la mujer.

Chocolate.

-¿se encuentran bien ambas?-se acerco a ellas. La espadachín se levantó del suelo rápidamente. La mujer de clase media grito mientras huía.

-¡Pirata! ¡Esta mujer es pirata!- la desconocida miro a Edward. Este, como militar que era, tenía ordenado capturar a todo pirata que anduviera por la ciudad. Le apunto con su arma.

-No huyas, pirata- esta no le hizo caso y corrió por la ciudad, Edward tomo la espada que ella dejo en el suelo y la persiguió, llegando a un puente donde la frenó.

Chocaron espadas. El logro hacerle un corte en su brazo derecho y ella rasgo la ropa de el. Viendo que no tenía salida, la mujer se lanzó al río que corría debajo del puente. Edward, atónito se asomó por la barandilla, pero no la vio más.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mujer estaba admirando el paisaje que le brindaba su balcón.

-¿señorita Isabella?- dijo la criada.

-¿si, que sucede?- volteo a verla.

-¿Qué hacia señorita?- su criada se acerco a ella. Esta de alejo del balcón y entro a la habitación.

-admiraba el paisaje- respondió con simpleza.

-ya veo… lamento interrumpirla… pero su madre la solicita en el salón de té inmediatamente.-

-entiendo… bien vamos- la criada cortó su camino.

-no señorita-

-¿como?- la criada vaciló un instante.

-su madre… ammm… dijo que la quiere arreglada-

Isabella se miró a si misma, su vestido blanco le llegaba hasta los tobillos, exponía sus hombros y la falda tenía una caída simple, no tenia detalles llamativos pero era cómodo y elegante para estar dentro de casa.

-estoy bien vestida- se quejo.

-si lo se… pero-

-¿pero?... Angela…- su rostro se alarmó- no me digas que…-

-has visita- contesto Angela, su criada.

-¡hay no! ¡¿Otro pretendiente?!- grito- mi madre no se cansa ¿cierto?- tomo las manos de Angela entre las suyas- amiga ayúdame-

-lo siento Bella- se disculpo. Ella había servido a la casa Swan desde los siete años y con Bella eran grandes amigas, compartían todo. Claro, cuando la madre de Bella estaba, se trataban como ama y criada.

-lo se, lo se… ahh…- suspiro- a veces quisiera ser hombre- Angela rió

-ya he escuchado eso antes Bella-

-cállate…-volvió a suspirar- ser libre…-

-¿Cómo en las noches?-

-ajam-

-venga te ayudaré con el vestido- Angela abrió el armario de Bella

-OK- Bella se sentó en el borde de su cama- ¿Cómo es mi pretendiente?-

-no lo vi- respondió Angela mientras sacaba un vestido azul claro del armario. Era una vestido muy elegante y simple. Prefecto para el día. Estaba compuesto por un corsé ajustado y una falda larga de seda con vuelo. En los brazos llevaba unas mangas también de seda.- pero oí que viene de la guerra- ayudo a Bella a desvestirse.

-¿guerra?- exclamó indignada- hay no… ¡un viejo! Y seguro le falta algo… ¡argh! Mataré a mi madre- el vestido blanco cayó al suelo, revelando una hermosa figura. El abdomen y el brazo derecho de Bella estaban vendados.

-¿duele todavía? Ya van dos días del golpe- Angela miró preocupada la herida.

-solo un poco… ya sanará, no te preocupes-

Mientras Angela la ayudaba a vestir, le hablo

-¿sabes? No pude verlo… pero si oírlo… y suena como alguien joven y saludable- le arregló el cabello, levantando los mechones de adelante y colocándolos detrás, ajustándolos con un moño rojo.

-bueno… veremos cuanto tardo en espantarlo-

-se amable… mira que te conozco amiga…-

-claro, claro… no te preocupes… deséame suerte- se dirigió a la puerta.

-el chico la necesita más que tu Bella- ambas se rieron.-pero suerte-

-gracias- se encaminó a la sala de té.

En dicha sala, se encontraban la madre de Bella, Reneé Swan, viuda del Conde local, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, dueños de una finca y adinerados mercaderes, y Edward Cullen, su primogénito, junto con su hermana Alice de dieciocho años.

-¿entonces así sucedió?- preguntó Reneé a Edward, que le contaba una de sus tantas anécdotas de la Guerra.

-por supuesto. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de escapar-

-Dios como pasado el tiempo… Bella…- exclamó Esme, al verla bajar por las escaleras.

-¡Tía Esme cuanto tiempo!- respondió Bella cuando la abrazó. La familia Cullen y la Swan eran viejos conocidos. Pero los Cullen debieron viajar a España por un tiempo. Hace once años.

-haz crecido mucho…eres toda una mujer querida Bella- elogió Carlisle.

-no es para tanto Carlisle-

Edward estaba en otro mundo. Admiraba al ángel frente a el, mientras ella hablaba con sus padres. Definitivamente se casaría con ella. Alice golpeó delicadamente su brazo, esto lo volvió a la realidad.

-deja de soñar despierto hermanito-

-cállate Pixie molesto- murmuró el. Alice era pequeña, como un duende. Caminaba dando saltitos como una bailarina de ballet, y lo hacia mejor que ellas. Su cabello era negro y corto, raro para la época, cada punta se dirigía hacia un lugar distinto.

-¡BELLA! Te extrañe amiga- Alice la abrazó con fuerza. Bella hizo una mueca de dolor, sosteniéndose el abdomen. –OH ¿estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-también te he extrañado Allie. No te preocupes, solo me golpee con la cama, no es nada serio- Bella volteo a ver a Edward y se quedó estática.

_¡Diablos! Es el de la otra noche ¿es el mismo Edward que conozco?... es muy guapo… ¡no, no pienses en eso! ¿Y si sabe mi secreto? ¿Qué hago? ¡Cálmate Tonta Bella!... actúa como si nada hubiera pasado._-Edward… cuanto tiempo… haz crecido mucho-

-tú también lo haz hecho…-

-¿Edward, Bella? ¿Por qué no salen a dar un paseo?- sugirió Reneé. Bella la fulminó con la mirada.

-claro- respondió Edward- ¿vamos?- le tendió el brazo a Bella.

-por supuesto- sonrió ella. _Me las pagaras mamá…_

Caminaron por el jardín trasero de la casa, hablando de cualquier tema y recordando un poco el pasado.

-así que montas a caballo ¿eh?- Edward le dijo cuando se acercaron a la caballeriza.

-si, estas en lo cierto-

-umm… no eres una chica muy común he de decir-

-¿esperabas encontrarte con una damisela esperando por su príncipe azul?-

-la verdad es que no, pero de todas formas me sorprende que seas así.- Bella se acercó a uno de los caballos. Era negro con manchas blancas en las patas.- ¿es tuyo?-

-se llama Jace… lo tengo desde que nació… es hijo del caballo que era de mi padre…-

-lamento mucho lo de tu padre- Dijo Edward. Charles Swan, Charlie para los amigos, había muerto hace dos años de un paro cardiaco. Era un aficionado a las investigaciones y descubrimientos. Bella se asemejaba mucho a el.

-no hay problema- sonrió.- y dime Edward… ¿Qué harás ahora?... me refiero a tus vacaciones-

-planeo casarme…- contesto el.

-ya veo… y ¿alguna candidata?-

-uhmm… la verdad es que sí- ella se apoyo en uno de los pilares de madera que sostenían el establo, se cruzo de brazos y sonrió.

-¿se pude saber su nombre?-

-ya lo sabes- Edward se apoyo en el pilar enfrente de ella e hizo una de sus torcidas sonrisas.

-¿lo se? Refréscame la memoria- Bella le siguió el juego.

-es bonita, dulce y muy inteligente.- se paró y camino hacia ella- también es fuerte y monta a caballo- le acarició el cabello

- y le dicen Tigresa Swan ¿cierto?- Edward se sorprendió, no sabía que ella supiera como le decían los hombres a sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo…?-

-¿Cómo lo supe?- se separo de el y camino hacia la salida- no soy idiota Edward, escucho a los hombres hablar. No me importa lo que digan de mí. Se por que lo hacen, a muchos de los que me llaman así, los rechacé alguna vez. Si embargo, siguen viniendo, esperando un sí, que nunca escucharán, de mí parte.-

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres casarte?- Edward deseaba saber si tenía alguna oportunidad con ella. Si la tenía, movería cielo y tierra para casarse enseguida.

-no me interesa el matrimonio. A veces quisiera ser hombre…-

-¿te gustan las mujeres?- Bromeo Edward

-JA JA JA – rió sarcásticamente Bella.- muy gracioso Edward. No, no me gustan. Simplemente, me gustaría ser libre…-

-¿libre? ¿Como?-

-¡como mi padre! El era libre… investigaba… viajo por muchas partes del mundo… quería ser como el… viajar con el…- Bella hizo una mueca de tristeza- si no fuera mujer… no tendría que esperar… comportarme como una princesa, podría viajar, estudiar, descubrir cosas, elaborar teorías-

-puedes hacerlo… y casarte también-

-¿y luego que? Ser la madre de los hijos de un hombre que no amo. ¿Y si ese hombre me prohíbe hacer lo que quiero? No pienso arriesgarme.-

-yo te permitiría viajar… conocer lugares, investigar, lo que quisieras…- Bella rió.

-¿y que te hace pensar que me casaría contigo?- se coloco delante de el. Seguían en el establo. - ¿que seguridad me das de que cumplirías tu promesa?-

-te daría mi palabra. Soy un hombre de honor y la cumpliría.- Bella lo abrazó por la cadera y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Aspiro el dulce aroma de Edward. Este correspondió el abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en la de ella.

-mi padre… me decía que cuando cumpliera los veinte… el me llevaría al fin del mundo, allí me esperaría mi regalo- deshizo el abrazó y se fue. Edward le dio alcance.

-yo puedo llevarte… a donde tú quieras-

-no me estas escuchando Edward- el la miró dudando- no me refiero a cualquier lugar… sino al fin del mundo.-

-no comprendo-

-mi padre siempre hablaba con códigos, me daba acertijos, los cuales tenía que resolver, me entrenó para ser como el. El decía…que el hombre que me mereciera debía contestar a un acertijo de los que yo le hiciera-

-¿por eso a ninguno de tus pretendientes les haz dicho que si? –

-inteligente señor Edward… mi padre me entrenó de muchas maneras, por eso sigo practicando- volteo para irse a la casa.

-¡pruébame! Demostraré que puedo con uno de tus acertijos- Bella volteo a verlo, el sonreía con auto suficiencia

-obra literaria… un amor imposible y mortal… renuncia a todo por mi Edward-

-¿Qué?-

-busca un verso, de una obra literaria que explique lo que te he dicho y recítamelo. Tienes una semana ¿aceptas?-

-por supuesto. Y cuando lo haga…- comenzó a decir

-…me casaré con tigo- concluyó ella.

Seis días pasó de lo ocurrido y Edward se había encerrado prácticamente en la biblioteca de la Casa Cullen a leer, _falta un día_ pensó, si no lo encontraba… adiós esperanzas… _¡no! _Se grito _no pienso rendirme… me casaré con Isabella Swan_.

Golpeo el estante de la biblioteca, eran las once y media y el tiempo de agotaba. De pronto como por arte de magia, un libro cayó a sus pies. _"Romeo Y Julieta"_ leyó. _¡Eso era! un amor imposible y mortal… una persona que renuncia a todo por el ser amado_ buscó el la frase que expresaba perfectamente eso. La encontró. Eran unas palabras de Julieta, cuando Romeo la visita y ella le habla desde su balcón.

Sin querer esperar más, corrió fuera de su casa rumbo a la de Bella, no le importaba lo tarde que era, quería que ella supiera que lo había logrado. Llegó agotado a su destino. Camino hasta el balcón de Bella el cual tenía las ventanas abiertas. El grito.

-¡lo descifre! ¡Tu acertijo! ¡Romeo y Julieta!-guardo silencio por unos segundos- ¡es una frase que Julieta le dice a Romeo! ¡OH Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto-

Espero a que Bella saliera a su balcón, más nunca pasó. Detrás de el, las hojas caídas crujieron. Volteo a ver. ¡Era ella! la enmascarada. Se encontraba a unos metros de el. Estática.

-pirata- murmuro Edward

-¿Qué haces aquí?- había dicho ella.

Una ráfaga de viento voló el pañuelo que cubría su boca.

Y lo entendió todo.

Era ella.

**Bella.**

Ahora entendía el nerviosismo cuando lo vio en la sala aquel día_. Temía que la descubriera._

Por ello sus ojos se le hacían familiares. _Eran los mismos_

Por el golpe que recibió esa noche por parte del hombre que el mató_, ella se retorció de dolor cuando Alice la abrazo. _

Y ahí comprendió el por que ella decía que seguía entrenando como su padre le había enseñado.

Ella no estaba haciendo justicia. _Ella practicaba_ se dijo.

Y con el miedo en los ojos.

**Ella corrió.**

* * *

**espero que les guste!!**

**se me ocurrió mientras veía shakespeare in love (aunque nada que ver con la peliXD)**

**dejen reviews si les gusto!**


End file.
